


On Watch Duty

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Can you do a Derek imagine where your kinda like the pack mom and your pregnant and everyone’s kinda like protective of you? Thanks doll
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 29





	On Watch Duty

You tried to bow down to get the pencil you just dropped on the ground, although that showed to be harder than expected. The big bump on your stomach restrained you to bow further down than to a table.

«Let me get that for you.» Scott bowed down for you to retrieve the pencil for the ground, a big smile on his face.

«Here you go.» He handed you the pencil before going back to the rest of the pack where they sat discussing some case that had come up.

You looked over at them all, they were all so young, yet they had had to grow up so fast all because of the supernatural activity in the area. Your eyes locked with your boyfriend Derek’s, his gaze was soft as he looked at you, full of love. You smiled at him, stroking your stomach at the same time out of habit, he smiled back noticing your action.

You were 7 months pregnant at the moment, and the pack wouldn’t let you do anything yourself. Derek had been hanging over your shoulders at all time, making sure that both you and his precious baby was okay.

«Okay, so who stays here to watch over Y/N?» Lydia said. This caught your attention.

They were probably going out to something life-risking again, and naturally, they were thinking you needed someone there with you to look out for you.

«Guys, I can handle myself.» You broke in, making all head turn towards your voice. They all just looked blankly at you, before they turned back to their little circle.

«So, who volunteers?» Scott asked, looking around at the pack like you hadn’t said anything. You rolled your eyes at them, sighing loudly. There was no way they were going to let you be alone here. No one seemed to have a problem with staying behind with you, but in the end, the decision fell on Lydia, who smiled widely at the decision.

«We’re gonna have so much fun while the others are away.» She clapped her hands, and you knew she was going to make you watch The Notebook once again.

«We’ll be back soon, I promise,» Derek said, his arms holding you as tight as he could because of your pregnant belly.

«Just…Be careful okay?» You said, concerned laced your voice as you looked into Derek’s eyes.

«Promise.» He whispered before his lips met yours in a little goodbye kiss.

~

**2 months later**

You looked down on the little bundle of joy in your hands. Your newborn baby laid tucked into a yellow blanked, sleeping peacefully at the moment.  
Derek was sitting beside you, looking at the baby with a peaceful smile on his lips, his eyes soft and happy.

The door to the room opened carefully, and a bunch of eager teenagers rushed in, all very silent. Lydia seemed to have had a prep talk with everyone before they came in, as no one made any sharp movement nor loud sounds.

«Hello, guys.» You whispered, smiling proudly at them.

«Omg!» Lydia whisper yelled, by seeing the baby in your arms.

«He’s so cute,» Stiles whispered beside Lydia as they all positioned themselves around the bed.

«Of course my little cousin is, it runs in the Hale family,» Malia said, her eyes glued on her new family member.

«Well, he does look a lot like Derek,» Scott said, he too had that almost glazed over look in his eyes upon seeing the baby like everyone else.

«Think that comes of me being the Dad, Scott.» Derek joked, actually being in a very good mood for once.

«Can I hold him?» Malia asked carefully, holding out her hands towards her cousin in your arms.

«Of course.» You said, carefully placing the baby in her arms.

«He’s adorable.» She said as she picked up his hand with her pinky finger, the baby’s fingers lacing around it, still sleeping peacefully.

«What’s his name?» Kira asked, curiously from her spot beside Malia.

«We haven’t decided yet.» You said, a permanent smile on your face as you looked over at your little baby boy.

«You can call him Derek jr, because of the resemblance he bears to his father.» Stiles more joked than being serious.

«Haha, no,» Derek said, without the smile leaving his lips.

The baby made a tiny sound, making everyone’s heads snap towards him.

«Okay, I think you better take him back now, I don’t want him to start crying while I’m holding him,» Malia said, reaching you your baby. Small nervous laughter erupted in the room as you took your baby back into your arms.


End file.
